Unbelievable!
by ManyJinxes
Summary: There were rumors at the school grapevine, that was believable, alright and downright ridiculous. Hiruma Yoichi actually being 'kind' to someone is a rumor that fits the downright ridiculous category. But the American Football Club disagrees and what does a brunette female have to do with all this? FEM!Sena and MALE!Mamori UNDER GOING REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I was sad by the lack of FemSena fanfic, so I decided to write this!

Warning: Hiruma Yoichi (since his very being needs a warning), **FEM**!Sena, **MALE**!Mamori.

Hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21

This is only manga based.

**X.x.X**

Kurita was the first one to notice, Musashi the second and the rest soon followed. But most of them ignored what was happening right in front of their eyes. And there's no two ways about it. Hiruma _is _always kind to Sena, though he has a different way of showing it.

**X.x.X**

At Deimon High, a brunette with a small petite frame and a well developed body was standing by the gates.

She was beautiful, with her long silky brunette hair and chocolate colored eyes. Her heart shaped face was framed with bangs that made her chocolate colored eyes pop out more. An adorable button nose and pink lips.

She was quite beautiful indeed.

She was looking around for a person that promised to meet with her infront of the school gates and all the while she was oblivious to the looks the male population was giving her.

She perked up when her eyes landed on a familiar brunette male, doing the same thing she was doing earlier.

"Mamoru-nii!" She called to the teenager and 'Mamoru' swerved his head at the female's direction.

"Sena! I've been looking for you!" The brunette male proclaimed and a relieved look was on his face. He noticed the looks she was getting and glared fiercely at the males that was in vicinity.

The girl 'Sena' tilted her head and looked at her honorary big brother with a face full of curiosity. And wondered why he was glaring at everyone and shrugged it off.

"Let's go check the test results Sena." The male teen Mamoru guided the petite female to the board were the numbers of those who passed were posted.

"What's your number?" Inquired the gorgeous brunette male at his female companion who was literally shaking because of her nervousness.

"021." whispered Sena and quickly turned around. "I definitely failed. I'm going home." She said downcast and a little sad.

But luckily Anezaki Mamoru wouldn't have any of that and quickly grasped her hand.

"We won't know if we don't check, right Sena-chan?" Mamoru asked soothingly and just like that Sena's nervousness vanished and instead held her '_honorary brother's_' hand and smiled at him, lighting up her entire face.

"Yeah!"

A tint of pink appeared at Mamoru's face and quickly turned around and his sharp ears heard snippets of conversations, concerning his _little sister. _

"Are they going out?"

"Bummer."

"Well, there was no chance that a girl that _beautiful_ wouldn't have a _boyfriend_."

Mamoru felt a little depressed after hearing that, well he did love the girl right next to him holding his hand tightly and not in the 'big brother' sense either.

He realized that too late though and before he knew it the girl he liked started calling him 'Mamoru-nii'. She only thought of him as a big brother nothing _more _and nothing _less_.

Still, thinking about it until now still brings a wave of depression. And he decided that he'll take care of her until he saw the right man that's worthy of _his sister's _love.

Though, that doesn't mean he can't scare away those people that think they deserve her little sister.

And if somebody courageous enough was to confess to her and he doesn't approve of said person, well he has a lot of power as a member of the Disciplinary Committee and he isn't afraid of using it to make a point.

Mamoru was snapped out of his thoughts when his object of affection was talking to him and he let go of her hand.

Unknown to the two of them a certain blonde was at the corner looking for possible _teammates._

"Hiruma, are you sure about this?" Asked a certain gentle giant by the name of Kurita Ryoukan nervously, while he isn't afraid of his captain anymore _he is more _afraid of what he _might _do.

And he isn't sure if Hiruma's _ways of persuasion _will work, but then again they didn't have anything to lose. So why not?

Meanwhile Hiruma Yoichi, Captain of the American Football Club and resident devil of Deimon High, was too busy looking at a certain brunette female that he missed his _best friend's _question.

He was in shock. It was like he was walking through the childhood memories that he cherished so much. The only person that didn't tremble at his looks or presence.

His childhood friend.

'_Damn it!' _Hiruma Yoichi thought heatedly. '_She looks just like __**her**__.'_

Hiruma briefly closed his eyes.

"_Yoichi!" He was roughly pushed aside by a brown blur._

_"What the-!" A bright flash of light and then a crash._

_He was just there processing what happened, he was frozen on his spot at the sidewalk._

_Then a piercing scream, the ambulance and police sirens._

Hiruma was jostled through his thoughts from a small pain from his hand and noticed that he clenched his hand _tight. _So _tight _that it drew blood.

"Hi-hi-hiruma! What happened!" Kurita exclaimed nervously seeing blood drip from Hiruma's hand was a _frightening _experience. It seems he always forgets that deep down Hiruma Yoichi is still _human._

No matter what others say.

"I'm fine fucking fat ass." Was it just him or did Hiruma's voice _hoarse? _"Let's go, our teammates won't appear out of thin air."

Kurita frowned and glanced at his _bestfriend's _hand where blood appeared. He would've told Hiruma to go to the club room and wrap his injury but unfortunately he knew arguing with Hiruma was a losing battle.

He looked at the same spot Hiruma was staring at earlier and saw a certain brunette that always clashed with his captain. Anezaki Mamoru was the only person who would dare stand up against Hiruma.

He kept glancing at Anezaki and Hiruma, wondering why Hiruma even looked that way. It was no secret that the two teens despised each other.

Musashi even jokingly told them that 'Hiruma was the devil while Anezaki was the angel.' Hiruma didn't talk to him for awhile after that and the two made sure not to speak of 'Anezaki Mamoru' in front of the blond haired teen.

"Fucking fat ass! Where the hell are you!?" With a frightened yelp the gentle giant quickly went to the same direction Hiruma went to earlier.

Missing the beautiful brunette haired girl that was beside Anezaki Mamoru the whole time, that Mamoru unknowingly hid the figure of the girl from the gentle giant's eyes.

"Congratulations, Sena." Mamoru said with a gentle smile.

Sena just smiled back and looked around feeling that she forgot something _important._

"Come on Sena I'll walk you home."

"Arigatou, Mamoru-nii."

**X.x.X**

Good? Bad? Continue?

Review!

MJ


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank those who followed and favorited my story. Thank you very much.

And thank you for the review konan248!

konan248 - HiruSena you say? Well yes it is, but I will also be pairing Sena with others but it will be mostly onesided. Though the romance will be for later, I think they shoul build their relationship from friendship then take it to the next level.

But nonetheless thank you for the review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21

**XxX**

Kobayakawa Sena was getting ready for the first day of school at Deimon High.

Nothing happened when she arrived at home. No calls and no mails.

She lived alone ever since her parents died, though her aunt became her guardian. She was too busy taking care of her sons and just visits rarely since her place was far away.

The Anezaki's was the one who checks on her daily, her cousins also call daily so she was surprised when she didn't recieve any calls yesterday.

She heard a 'Meow' and looked at her pet cat Pitt.

"Are you hungry? I'll be going to school later so take care."

Pitt just mewled and licked his paws.

After preparing Pitt's food she went on the second floor of her two story house that her parents left to her.

She saw her uniform and looked at it for a moment then blinked.

_'That's odd isn't my uniform too big?' _Sena thought and tilted her head. Thinking that she should call her Nii-chan and tell him that the uniform he got was too big for her. She decided against it. _'Nah, I'll grow into it anyway.'_

At the Anezaki Residence a certain Anezaki Mamoru was thinking if he should've bought a smaller size instead. The only reason he bought a bigger size was so that Sena's figure would be hidden under layers of clothes.

Though he should've known that that wouldn't deter any males from looking at his sister.

Mamoru just got depressed and was sulking at the corner when he thought about _his _beautiful _sister, _again. He heard his phone ring and checked the caller.

'Kobayakawa Sena'

He answered it in a heartbeat.

"Sena, what's up?"

_"Mamoru-nii, if you aren't going to pick me up I'll be going to school now or else I'll be late."_

Mamoru yelped and looked at his clock. He made choking sounds.

"You're right! Wait Sena! Wait for me!"

He only heard a beep. He quickly went downstairs while fixing his uniform and grabbed a piece of toast. Saying goodbye to his mother and giving a kiss at her cheek.

"I'll see you later Mom!" And before the half-American, half-Japanese woman knew it her son was already out of the door.

"Really, that boy almost being late at his first day of being an 11th Grader." The beautiful woman mused and looked at the calendar.

Like a switch was turned on she giggled.

"I see today is also Sena-chan's first day of being a 10th grader, I wonder when my son would confess. Me and her aunt has been betting for a while now."

**X.x.X**

A shiver went up Mamoru's spine and sneezed. And a handkerchief was shoved at his face.

Mamoru blinked rapidly and looked at the brunette beside him.

"Thanks Sena!"

The brunette just nodded happily at him.

While he was musing about 'how perfect his _sister' _is he also remembered the dangers of Deimon High. More specifically a certain blond devil.

'_Ugh,-' _Mamoru thought horribly. _'-just thinking about the blond devil makes bile rise up my throat.'_

"Neh, Mamoru-nii what's up?" Sena asked looking curiously at her big brother, she never saw such an expression of _disgust _on his face before.

And like a spell was casted, Mamoru's face became cheerful once again.

"It's nothing." Mamoru said cheerfully his face gradually became one of worry. And he sighed.

"Maybe you going here wasn't the right choice, Sena." He muttered quietly so that Sena wouldn't hear it.

"What did you say, Mamo-nii?"

"It was nothing, Sena." Mamoru said while idly scratching his cheek and promptly frowned after registering what Sena called him.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sena, don't call me 'Mamo-nii'. It's bad enough that a certain albino calls me that." He remarked irritatedly, thinking about the albino who was _way too close _to her sister.

It was a great relief to him that the albino left after a week.

"Rikkun isn't that bad." Sena defended her _bestfriend _for lack of better word. The white haired boy was the one who protected her from bullies when her three friends was suspended for a while.

And Mamoru was sure that if the three _friends _of Sena saw how close the albino brat was too Sena, fists would be flying.

"Yeah, he was _worse._" Mamoru told her flippantly and saw at the corner of his eyes that the brunette puffed her cheeks adorably.

And said brunette was now looking at anything but him. He just raised an eyebrow and ruffled her silky hair.

The brunette didn't seem to mind. He let his hand rest on her shoulder and turned her around so that they were face to face, they suddenly stopped walking.

"Sena, listen to me-" Mamoru started seriously and looked at her chocolate brown eyes. And Sena unflichingly returned the look seemingly curious as to what her big brother figure would say. "-there's one person you have to avoid _at all costs._"

Sena ignored the distance that their faces were at and also ignored the hot breath that was prickling her face.

"_Hiruma Yoichi_." He growled venomously with a frightening face.

And Sena readily took note of the name, if her brother was so serious about this the teen must be a _problem _student. Well more _problematic _than others, she never saw that face on her brother before.

Even when he knew of the bullying happening to her, he never wore that face before. The only other person he saw that face on was on one of her cousins and that was when some men tried to hit on her.

Well needless to say they were _terrified._

Sena glanced around and noticed a crowd was gathering around them, her brother noticed it too. And quickly dropped his hands, he became the once cheerful Mamoru again.

"Let's go Sena!" Not taking 'No' for an answer he carefully grabbed her hand and lead the two of them out of the crowd.

Leaving three stupefied teens in the crowd to wonder _what the heck happened!_

And never noticing that a certain fanged blond was watching their every move. Boiling with an unknown feeling in his gut.

**XxX**

My, my I wonder who that blond is.

Anyway Please Review!

They give me energy to update!

MJ


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the Reviews! Means a lot and for the Faves and Follows to thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21

MJ

**X.x.X**

"I'm telling you Jumonji, Anezaki's up to something." A certain black haired ex-delinquent mocked whispered to one of his bestfriends, Jumonji Kazuki.

A teen with blonde hair and cross shaped scar just rolled his eyes at the jab. And walked briskly away from the black haired teen.

The three of them, Him, Kuroki and Toganou, has been friends with Sena since primary school. She was a wierd kid.

She entered their grade late but still passed with amazing marks, she was shy but stood against bullies, she was just full of contradictions.

And they couldn't help but be drawn to her. The first time they talked to each other was when the teacher assigned the class to be in a group of four. Needless to say even in their youth they were troublemakers so everyone in the class avoided grouping with them.

But the girl name Kobayakawa Sena came to them with a shy smile, they were stupefied.

And the class was too, the teacher was even sweating bullets, worried for the adorable child in the hands of ruffians.

When the three of them were out of their stupefied states they were confused, _'Why is she here?', 'Did the teachers force her to do this?', 'Did the principal bribe her with grades or something?' _thoughts like that were running through their heads.

Jumonji being the most calm of the trio just asked her.

_"Why are you here?" Jumonji asked with a cool tone and calm face unbefitting of a child._

_Kuroki and Toganou was just by the sides with expectant expressions on their face but Jumonji saw through that, they were afraid of how the girl will react._

_She's only been in the school for a few weeks at most, maybe she just didn't hear of the 'problem children' that was in the same class as her and tomorrow she would stay away since her parents told her too._

_A lot of parents tell their children to stay away from 'bad influences', and sadly they were the ones labeled by that._

_Just because they beat up those big kids for making fun of their family and friendship. _

_So they were shell-shocked when the kid Sena Kobayakawa replied._

_She had a look of confusion on her face and had a terrible stutter, but nonetheless she looked adorable._

_"B-b-but didn't t-t-teacher say w-we had to be in groups of f-four?" And a small smile lit up her face. "I thought you guys will be lonely by yourselves."_

_They were numb. They never talked about the stream of water running down of the three boys faces after Sena said that. _

_And the very next day, she still greeted them with a smile and a very happy 'Good Morning'. They stuck together ever since. And that was when they learned that Sena's parents were dead._

"Anezaki's not up to something Kuroki, he just wants to be with her sister." Jumonji replied in a bored tone. Toganou was just by his side while flipping the pages of his manga while Kuroki was walking fast to reach Jumonji's fast pace.

"That's what they all say!" The black-head Kuroki exclaimed dramatically. "And the next thing you know they're already '_going out'_!"

Jumonji abruptly stopped, Toganou did too, and due to the sudden stop Kuroki crashed into Jumonji. The cross-scarred teen stood firm while Kuroki stumbled to stay in balance he shot one glance at Toganou. Who was wearing an expression of pity for his dark haired bestfriend.

Glancing at Kuroki, Jumonji leveled him with a glare and needless to say both teens in the vicinity knew the reason why.

Jumonji is in love with Sena. No more, no less. And it doesn't help that her personality is like an angel's and with a matching face to boot.

Because of that Jumonji has a _lot _of rivals for her affection.

"What did you say?" Jumonji coolly said though it was quite obvious to the two that he was boiling with anger.

Immediately moving his line of sight to the side Kuroki whistled innocently.

Jumonji sighed exasperatedly at Kuroki's actions and continued walking. Kuroki and Toganou did the same, the former with sweat dropping from his temple and the latter continuing reading manga.

The three of them was nearing the school grounds and when they saw the gates, it brought smiles to their faces.

Because leaning on the gates was a familiar brunette female and she immediately brightened up the moment she noticed the three intimidating figures.

"Kuroki! Toganou! Jumonji! You guys are late!" Sena hollered at the three but one would notice she too has a smile on her face.

When the three neared the brunette Jumonji was the first one to speak.

"You didn't have to wait for us Sena, if Anezaki knew about this he would be breathing down our necks." Knowing what Jumonji said was true Toganou and Kuroki nodded sagely and a small pout was on the brunette's face.

And Jumonji was having a hard time not grabbing his phone and taking a picture of the adorable expression on Sena's face.

"Does he do that to you guys? If he does tell me and I'll have a _talk _with him." Sena told them seriously and a small smile was back again at her face.

"And don't worry I said to our homeroom teacher that I was feeling a little dizzy and then he allowed me to go to the clinic, which was closed so I decided to roam the school to find the doctor or nurse." She finished with finesse and the other three was looking at each other seemingly having a telepathic conversation.

And the three of them at the same time burst out at laughter.

"So you think the doctor would be at the school gates?" Jumonji amusedly said once he stifled his laughter, the other two was having a difficult time to do the same.

A little embarassed at being laughed at Sena faced them with a sullen face and ran full speed at the school's building.

And by full speed that meant that a trail of dust was the only thing that reminded them that Sena was there _earlier._

"We blew it up big time, didn't we?" Toganou asked and for the first time this morning the manga was gone and inside his bag.

Kuroki went from happy to depressed saying incoherent mumbles.

Jumonji had his lips in a tight frown but remembered what the brunette said earlier.

"Don't worry, If what Sena said earlier was true than we're all in the same homeroom." That made the three think of a way of apologizing to the brunette and approached the school building too.

Leaving a certain blonde stunned at what he saw earlier and a blown bubblegum pop.

-Lunch Time-

Jumonji, Kuroki and Toganou was waiting for Sena to appear at their meeting place which was at the back of the school which she chose herself.

Seeing a brown blur coming they readied themselves to start apologizing, but they didn't expect her to stop right in front of them with an angelic smile on her face.

"Sorry about earlier guys but I heard that they had an American Football club here and I wanted to check it out. Do you guys want to come?"

Stunned at the apology the three of them just glanced at each other and small smiles appeared at their faces.

"Sure, Sena we'd love too." Toganou answered and once again his manga was gone.

"Where is it anyway?" Kuroki questioned raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"It's over there!" Sena said cheerfully pointing at a small storage room that was a little worn down.

The three sweat dropped at the appearance of the American Football's club room, but the brunette not to be detered just smiled happily and tugging on their sleeves.

Never imagining that going into that clubroom will change their very lives.

**X.x.X**

Bad? Good? Please Review!

MJ


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya! I would want to thank all those who followed and favorited this story.

You have my thanks!

Reply to Reviews:

konan248 - Nah, it won't be a harem. Just one-sided love and all that and I'm looking forward for scenes where Hiruma would blow up when he sees somebody looking at his '_bestfriend_' like that.

Sachiel Angelo - You'll learn the answers to your questions here!

karasu - Yup, the meeting with Hiruma would be different.

Warnings: Hiruma Yoichi, cursing ahead, FEM!Sena and MALE!Mamori, might be a little OOC as well.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**X.x.X**

The first thing they noticed when they entered the clubroom was that it was _very, _very _messy. _

Things were haphazardly strewn around, some uniforms were hanging by a window with closed blinders and the only place where it wasn't cluttered was right in front of the door.

But the four didn't really care about the mess (they've seen worse) and just looked around the cramped room.

"Well, it looks like there isn't anybody here." Jumonji commented while inspecting a magazine that he picked on the floor and was most likely about American Football.

After Jumonji stated the obvious Kuroki rolled his eyes but stopped halfway when he saw Sena, his _honorary little sister_, stare at him disapprovingly.

Unlike Jumonji, He and Toganou didn't harbor romantic feeling to the brunette. They did like her at some point at the past but decided to suppport Jumonji instead knowing that they'd lose against him and they also want him to be happy.

Unlike his sorry excuse of a father, but that's a story for another time.

Seeing that some uniforms were cluttered around Kuroki decided to wear one with the number 52 written on the jersey, of course he wore it after the protectors, a certain dreadhead would laugh at him if he forgot to wear the protectors.

Toganou ignored everything and he had his nose in his Jump but every now and then he glanced at Sena discreetly and noted that she was happy, _very _happy if the beaming face and small but undeniably gorgeous smile was anything to go by.

And that made him smile as well, having an adorable sister would do that to you. Seeing her happy makes you happy as well.

**Outside...**

A certain gentle giant was happily humming a merry tune on the way to their clubroom.

The gentle giant, Kurita Ryokan, was excited for the first day of school since it was the time where they might have new teammates. So he decided to drop by at lunch and see if some of the people he and Hiruma recruited was interested.

And imagine his surprise when he saw four teenagers in the clubroom, but still he wanted to make sure if they were here to join the Deimon High's American Football Club, The Deimon Devil Bats.

Shaking with suppressed happiness he began speaking.

"Are you guys going to join the club!?" Kurita said with glee but his face was serious.

And seeing that the teens were surprised he was worried that maybe they weren't here to join the club (little did Kurita know that they were surprised because of the his size, it wasn't everyday after all that you see a teenager as large as he is).

He immediatly deflated at the thought. That was until the brunette girl spoke up.

"You're really big." She said shyly hiding behind the figure of a teen wearing orange sunglasses while reading Jump.

And Kurita had to stop himself from hugging the adorable brunette. _She looks like an adorable kitty! _Kurita thought in awe of the brunette's adorable and most definitely beautiful features. _She looks like an angel too!_

That was when Kurita Ryokan decided to protect the young brunette from the wolves, a.k.a the male population.

Seeing the large size teen look at Sena, made them all tense up and they watched warily if this guy will either be a) a possible admirer or b) _another _honorary big brother.

They personally leaned towards the latter.

**O_O**

While the gentle giant of the American Football club was at the clubroom, the captain, Hiruma Yoichi, was at the roof which was prohibited from all students _except _him.

He was currently thinking about the gem he saw this morning, which was a certain _female _brunette who has _golden legs._

Fucking _golden legs._

Now, Hiruma Yoichi is by no means _soft_. Why if he heard something like that he would have a laugh (which was more of a cackle) over it and promptly ask the person where he heard it, and shoot the person who started that damn rumor to oblivion.

So he is **not **soft, and he certainly _doesn't _care about genders. So he could've easily _persuaded _(coughblackmailedcough) that person who has golden legs, even if she was a girl.

BUT! Kobayakawa Sena wasn't any _girl._

She was a girl who went through both of her parent's _death _and can still smile, a relative of the fucking dreads, and a certain blonde demon's childhood-_freaking_-bestfriend.

WHO has AMNESIA! And in turn forgot him, Hiruma Yoichi, her childhood bestfriend.

She most definitely didn't remember him, but Hiruma does remember her.

And it hurts Hiruma so damn much.

A laugh erupted at Hiruma's lips, but unlike the others that was full of malice it was humorless and devoid of emotion.

He once again closed his eyes and remembered what happened back then.

_"Kobayakawa Sena? Oh, you mean that poor child that was in a car accident? The doctors said that she's lucky to be alive, but you see..."_

_"She has amnesia."_

_Just like that Hiruma's stood shock still. And right now the only person he could blame is..._

_Himself._

_If he fucking looked before walking in the middle of the fucking road this wouldn't have happened. And his bestfriend being the angel she is just had to save _him.

_A fucking demon kid._

_A bitter laugh escaped his lips and the nurse looked slightly worried at the black haired and emerald eyed boy._

_The nurse just smiled a sad smile and patted his head. _

_"You know, if a person saved the life of another, that person doesn't want the one she saved to be sad. Wouldn't she?"_

_Hiruma tensed at the words the nurse said and realized with a small twitch of his lips that she was right._

_Gathering courage he asked the question that's been at the tip of his tongue._

_"Where is she?"_

_The nurse visibly winced and it didn't escape Hiruma's notice, he suddenly felt his throat dry up and stiffened at the, most likely, painful answer._

_"She's not here."_

_That was the last blow. And before the nurse could say anything else, he ran. Ran away from the hurt and everything else._

_That was the first time he ran without his _bestfriend _by his side_. _And for the life of him he swore that it was raining, that was the only thing that could explain the wet drops of water staining his face._

_He also felt his eyes burning along with his throat and when he arrived at their 'base' he screamed._

_A horrible painful wail._

"It's raining again today, huh?" Hiruma mumbled covering his eyes with his arm and a small streak of tears was at the corner of his eyes.

"NOOO! Why!? I ask you why?! Why must you attract men, Sena!?" Kuroki dramatically said while Toganou was shielding his little sister from the psycho.

Kuroki kept at it for a while, until Jumonji bumped him at the head. "Stop it! You lunatic!"

Kurita was watching the exchange with interest, he has never seen such a _unique _group of friends before, well other then theirs.

Sena was just smiling fondly at the teens at the room and decided to speak up. "Ano, Kurita-sempai. Yes, yes we are here to join the club."

"We are?" The three ex-delinquents chorused at the same time throwing surprised glances at the female.

And Kurita was beaming more happily than before, and he literally skipped to where they are and hug the living daylights out of the three male teens. Who were the ones nearest to him. (That and he's worried that if he hugged the little brunette he might snap her back, not that he would do it intentionally but he can't control his strength when his excited like this.)

With a waterfall of tears coming out of his eyes, he continually blubbered something incoherent while still hugging the three teens.

And they all heard the door of the clubroom open and quickly looked at the same direction, while Kurita was looking happily at the figure all the while blubbering. The other three were a different story.

Because quite possibly, they found a guy that could go toe to toe, hell even possibly beat Agon in the bad-ass category.

A demon in every way of the word with beach blond hair and emerald eyes, and a glare that makes Agon's pale in comparison appeared. He had pierced ears that was impossibly elfen like and fangs that would make sharks envy. His hair was spike up but still had a few strands of bangs at his left eye.

And if that wasn't scary enough he had a voice that promised _hurt._

"What's with the fucking noise, fucking fat ass?"

Anezaki Mamoru was worried, he went to her sister's class to have lunch with her and the other three.

But she wasn't there and neither were the others.

Before he can even look for them one of the Disciplinary Club members appeared and asked for help.

_'Sena, I hope you aren't in trouble.' _Mamoru thought worriedly and absentmindedly bit his lip ignoring the looks he was recieving from his fan club.

**X.x.X**

This one is hastily done and I apologize if it didn't meet your expectations.

Sorry.

Bad? Bad? Good?

MJ


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Hiruma Yoichi, cursing ahead, FEM!Sena and MALE!Mamori, might be a little OOC as well.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**XxX**

The first thought that entered Hiruma's mind was.

_'Fuck!'_

Because he most certainly did **not **expect, _Sena _of all people to be _in _the American Football clubroom.

He could care less about the three teens beside her and the fatty, but he was quite irked by the fact that she doesn't have more _female _friends.

Hiruma briefly noticed the way Jumonji Kazuki (if his intel was correct) was looking at his bestfriend and narrowed his eyes at him. He barely stopped himself from gritting his teeth.

Great. Just great, a teenage boy that _likes _his bestfriend. He'll have fun with this one. Hiruma mentally cackled already thinking of ways on how to stop the teen from admitting his feelings.

Hiruma ignored the curious look Sena was looking at him with and focused on the fatty.

**...**

Now Jumonji, Toganou and Kuroki were not cowards. No, no they were not.

But if a freaking devil incarnate was to pop up suddenly, you can't blame them if they felt a _little _scared.

It doesn't help that he has this stare, that felt as if they were facing judgement whether they will go to heaven or hell.

It's also probably because the guy was outright almost glaring at Jumonji who was sweating bullets. It was just like facing Agon all over again but with more danger and fear, mostly fear.

The three of them were amazed at how Sena could take this all by stride and had the guts to stare at the devil himself.

Their respect for their bestfriend just rose a notch.

...

Sena was curious, rightfully so, because she felt that the teen was familiar.

And those emerald green eyes was oh so familiar.

Now if only she can remember the owner of the shinig _emerald _green eyes that she often sees in her blurry memory.

...

"Hiruma! We have new recruits!" The gentle giant exclaimed joyously and missing the way how his bestfriend was acting due to his excitement.

Hiruma almost winced at the holler the lineman gave and managed to hide it professionally, instead another heated glare was sent to the three teens that were sweating buckets now.

"Oh, that's convenient. I was looking for moving targets." Hiruma grinned showing all of his pointed fangs prompting the three to freeze on their tracks.

That was when Jumonji, Kuroki and Toganou noticed the various guns and weapons inside the room. It didn't help that the devil was already holding a gun on his person.

"Sena we're sorry..." Kuroki started with his eyes looking at the floor.

"But seeing you aren't afraid of him..." Toganou continued tucking the JUMP manga in his pant pocket.

"We'll see you later!" They ended together and dashed towards the door dragging along a reluctant Jumonji with them.

Hiruma Yoichi being the gentleman that he was (not) moved away from the door and let the ex-delinquents escape.

"What!?" Kurita exclaimed his eyes growing as wide as saucers and trembling because their (possible) new recruits ran (and he noted that they were quite fast) away from the clubroom.

Weighing his options, Kurita quickly ran after them trusting his bestfriend that he (hopefully) wouldn't scare the adorable girl and take care of her.

"Wait a minute! American Football is fun-" Were the last hollers that Sena and Hiruma could hear from the huge lineman, who was running after the three males.

Hiruma sighed at the actions of the giant, knowing him he was probably so excited to see new recruits and he's probably to stubborn to let them go without a fight.

That was when he realized that Sena was still inside the clubroom.

Alone. With him. A hormonal teen.

'_Fuck, nice going fucking fatass.' _He groaned just then and covered his face with his left hand hiding a small blush on his face.

"Hello. Who are you?" Sena questioned bluntly and saw a flicker of hurt at the teen's bright _emerald _green eyes.

A bitter laugh escaped the elfish teen's mouth which made Sena wince and frown.

'_He isn't supposed to be sad._' Was the thought that randomly popped upon the angelic girl's mind.

And a supposedly faded memory appeared like it was fished upon the sea.

_A playground hidden among the trees. Her younger self was walking around and happened to find this seemingly hidden spot._

_Humming to herself, she saw something moving at the corner of her eyes._

_A boy around her age with black hair and the most amazing shade of emerald green eyes. The boy was sitting at the tree's trunk hiding under the shade._

_But there was something wrong about him, his eyes specially._

_A kid shouldn't have eyes like an adult's. And she had the faintest feeling that the boy even though she was standing right in front of him isn't really _looking _at that he went through a lot she did the only thing she knew._

_"Hello, I'm Sena who are you?" _

_The boy was surprised, she knew that much and a cackle that sounded so wrong erupted from his lips. She also noted that he had fangs that will probably make sharks envy him._

_"Me? I'm the devil's child." _

_That was when a frown appeared at her face. Then she brightened up considerably and smiled._

_He's not supposed to be sad. That was when her younger self proclaimed that she'll do everything in her power to make the boy be happy as much as possible._

Sena raised her hands and massaged her temples feeling a little headache.

"Oi, are you alright?" Hiruma asked _actual _worry can be heard from his tone.

Sena just smiled at him. "I'm fine senpai, but you didn't answer my question from earlier."

A sour expression appeared on Hiruma's face and looked like a grimace at the same time.

"Me? I'm the resident devil that I'm sure _Anezaki _told you about." Hiruma sneered at the name and was determined to wash his mouth 10 times after this.

A peculiar frown appeared at Sena's face.

"Well then, Mamo-nii was wrong about you. You aren't so bad Hiruma-senpai."

Hiruma felt a twitch from his lips, he was feeling joy and utter glee in the inside.

"Well then we'll get along just fine, Sena."

**XxX**

I have no excuses, but I wanted all of you reader's to enjoy this chapter. And I hate school, just saying.

-MJ

I apologize.


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: Hiruma Yoichi, cursing ahead, FEM!Sena and MALE!Mamori, might be a little OOC as well.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**XxX**

In retrospect running away was a bad idea. Other then the the fact they left their _sister _behind, Juumonji would probably beat up the two of them half to death because of it.

So all in all it _is _a bad idea.

Add the fact that a giant was following them... it probably wasn't one of their brightest ideas. But there's a small chance of the three of them surviving... right?

Kuroki, Toganou and Jumonji (who was _very _reluctant to run away in the first place) winced at the same time when they remembered they left _Sena _behind, with a _demon, _mind you.

And as one they turned back bumping into the giant.

The things they do for their bestfriend...

**...**

"Are you serious about it?" Hiruma asked with his poker face in place, though when one would look closer into his eyes a flash of worry could be seen in them.

Sena hummed whilst trying to at least fix the mess of the clubroom and Hiruma appreciated the help but he knew that it was near impossible to clean the mess that's been piling up for more than a year.

Still...

Hiruma never thought that Sena would come willingly to the American Football Club and volunteer to become their _Running Back, _of all things.

Sena stopped trying to fix the mess and turned her chocolate brown eyes at Hiruma. And Hiruma almost forgot to breathe when her eyes met his and he took a deep shuddering breathe.

'_Damn it!_' He cursed mentally in his mind. Even after all this years, her eyes still had the same effect on him.

"I am serious, Hiruma-senpai." The brunette said earnestly while shuffling in place. "It's something I have to do." Sena said quietly and no doubt she said it for her ears only.

But Hiruma's ears aren't just accessories, and he heard her loud and clear.

"And what do you mean by 'something _you _have to do?'" Hiruma asked lowly and he ignored the way Sena shivered in his tone, but nonetheless it brought a good feeling.

"It's nothing, sempai." Sena stated, she stuttered a bit but nothing too noticeable. Good God! Her cousin was so getting her if he heard she stuttered, he thought it was above their family, the _Egoist_.

But still their sempai was _scary! _(But oddly enough she didn't feel much fear, and by that she meant nothing at all. But she shivered? That meant she was scared, _right_?) Sena wondered who can be scarier her cousin or her senpai? Thinking about the two of them meeting each other just brought shivers down her spine, not exactly a meeting she wanted see.

Hiruma grunted in response and searched for something inside the mess. Sena waited patiently for her sempai and she was surprised when a uniform was in front of her face.

"Wear that. And I suppose you know how to wear the protectors right? We'll have a test drive." Hiruma said almost in a bored manner but he didn't make a move after Sena took the clothes from him, he just stood there yawning.

Sena was growing red on her face when she decided to speak up. "Um, senpai I can't change when you're here." She said and her face was as red as a tomato.

Sena didn't know it but Hiruma froze in place and mumbled a "Right." under his breath. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but was her senpai a little pink in the cheeks?

Meanwhile, Hiruma was groaning outside the club room and was seriously contemplating whether he should hit himself or pound his face on a wall, he decided on neither and just chewed his gum rather aggressively.

Hearing the door open Hiruma gazed at the female wearing the uniform with the number 21 on it, he had to control the blush that was no doubt rising from his face.

That and the uniform fit her _too much_, a little _too much. _Hiruma felt himself go warmer under his collar.

The devil cleared his throat uncomfortably and was determined not to look at the _gorgeous _female on _their _uniform, who looked like it was made specifically for _her_.

Was it just Hiruma or did it somehow get warmer around her?

"Come on," Hiruma mumbled. "Let's check your time." Sena brightened up considerably when he said that, and she could hardly contain her happiness.

Heading to their school's field, Hiruma and Sena didn't encounter the brothers or Kurita, this suited Hiruma just fine.

When they reached the field Hiruma instructed Sena where to stand while not looking at her, it didn't bother Sena that much. Well, she was more focused in enjoying her run.

"When I say go, you start running, alright?" Sena nodded in response and for that moment she took a deep breathe and grinned.

Running has alway been one of her favorite past times.

"GO!" Hiruma hollered and he made sure that he timed this right, this person had the _golden legs _after all.

The only thing that Hiruma saw before Sena ran, was the burning determination in her chocolate eyes and after that, she was _gone._

He stopped the timer when he saw the lithe figure of Sena stopped directly in front of him with exact precision, Hiruma was almost afraid to see how fast she was.

Well, Agon certainly had a reason to be arrogant if all his family members were like this.

"4.2 seconds." Hiruma breathed in awe and when he looked at Sena she didn't look tired at all, she even looked like he enjoyed running at that speed!

Sena turned her eyes at her senpai's emerald ones and asked. "Do I get in?"

Laughter was bubbling in Hiruma's mouth and for the first time in years he actually laughed in genuine happiness. Sena's cheeks reddened at the warm sound.

"Do -you -get i-in?" Hiruma asked in between laughter and he was clutching his stomach hard. He had to compose himself for a while and Sena just waited patiently.

The Captain of the Devil Bat's looked at her with an almost smile on his face and Sena wondered why he didn't wear that expression often.

It made him seem _more _approachable.

"You do, chibi. You do." Hiruma spoke those words with such emotions that you wouldn't usually associate with him and he was rewarded for his effort.

A smile rivaling the sun was on the brunette's face and Hiruma could honestly say, that all in all it was a very, _very _nice day.

**XxX**

**I'm sorry!**

**MJ**


End file.
